


Black Daisy

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Smut, #SupernaturalAU, #angst, #fluff, #friend!Cas, #friend!Jo, #pet!Daisy, #recepcionist!Charlie, #samwinchester, #spnFluff, #spnangst, #spnsmut, #vet!sam, F/M, deanwinchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your dog is sick, you have no idea what's wrong with her and you take it to the Animal's Hospital late one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Daisy

"Jefferson Animal Hospital, good evening!"

"Hi, yeah... Hello. I think my dog is sick... Umm she's been acting really weird for a couple of hours now." 

"Can you describe her behavior ma'am?"

"Uh... Umm yeah, she's keeping her head up straight in the air, even when she lies down on the floor and she is panting fast and like... Umm deep? Even though she barely did any physical activity.  
And she kinda whines every once in a while. I checked on her but there's nothing wrong physically, that I can see at naked eye, you know? But it's seriously freaking me out, so I'm taking her down there right now. I just wanted to ... Umm be sure that there was someone who can see her when we get there."  
"Yes ma'am right now we have.... Dr Winchester on call. He will be here, how long approximately till your arrival?"

"Like 20 minutes from now maybe less, I'm driving... Fast. But I'm on speaker, so don't worry. Okay, thank you so much I'll see you there um...?"

"Charlie."

"Charlie, thank you." The called disconnected and you dropped your phone on your lap.  
With deep breath and trying to relax as much as was possible in a situation like this, you checked on the review mirror to see that Daisy wasn't laying on the back seat, she was standing on the pit behind the passenger seat.  
"Ooh baby, hold on... We'll be right there! Everything will be alright, I promise!"  
You took the exit with extra caution, to avoid any abrupt movement on the car. The second you parked on the Animal Hospital's lot you climbed off your car and moved to the back door to in buckle Daisy's leash from the seat belt. She was extremely still so you held her carefully and walked towards the building.  
Daisy was medium/small size, stray crossbreed female dog that you rescue from an alley a week after you moved from your parents’ house; she was maybe a month old, her small little black body full of fleas and hairless and covered with scabies. You took her to a vet and after a long treatment she was a new dog!  
Your mom never allowed dogs on the house so you promise yourself that when you became an adult you would have a big house with the biggest backyard so you could have a hundred dogs! Of course that was just a dream; because it's been a decade since you were independent and you apartment patio was just big enough for Daisy to chance her tail.

"Hello" you holler when you saw the front desk empty.  
Immediately a perky redhead came from around the corner of the narrow hall by the side of the front desk.

"Hello." Her big white smile gave you a feeling of appeasement, a sudden relief so to speak, that you would have welcomed pleasantly if it wasn't for the sick dog on your arms.

"Hi, I called you about 15 minutes ago, you're Charlie, right?" Pressing your arms on the tall desk to help you held her weight; coz Daisy was a little over weight although you made sure she exercise, but she also loved to eat and was a bit of a lazy ass; yeah your soul mate...  
“May I?” The chubby dog was already over the desk; Charlie nodded in approval.

"Yeah, that's me. I remember... Dr. Winchester will be here in a couple of minutes. Wanna start by giving me some info about her." Charlie's hand moved up to pet Daisy and she just stood there between your arms and accepted; another sign thet she wasn't well, normally she would not let anyone pet her, she was a real bitch and you loved her like that!

"Her name's Daisy Y/L/N, she's 10 years-old… Umm crossbreed…" 

"Great!" Charlie started typing on her computer.  
"How about you, your name?" She stopped moving her fingers and stared up from the screen and looked at you with that big soothing smile.

"I'm Y/N... Y/N Y/L/N. I'm her mom."  
She chuckle but you were being serious, Daisy was your daughter. You smiled anyway.

"Okay, tell me the symptoms. Why did you bringer here tonight? You said something about her keeping her head in the air…" Her gaze dropped to the animal over the wooden surface.

"Okay, umm... I noticed yesterday that she was bit agitated, but since she’s a bit over weight I didn’t gave it that much attention, this morning she didn’t come to beg for my breakfast which was odd because she loves food… and well a few hours ago a saw this.” And your gaze drops to your baby. 

“Look at her she won’t lower her head! Do- do you notice?”  
The girl nodded again paying attention of what you just said. 

“He is drowning!” 

A husky voice came from behind you and you turned around to see who yelled those words and why.  
Brownish shoulder length hair; auburn near the ends on the fluorescent light, heart shape hairline, piercing green… no golden brown eyes, or maybe blue; I don’t know they wouldn’t stay one color they seemed to change every time the light hit them from a different angle. Square strong jaw, clenched tight making his temple pound and a pointy chin trying to hide itself behind that 2 day stubble.  
His miles long legs leading him towards you on sure steps; you never realized how tall he was until he was standing right in front of you. His scent surrounding you, his muscles showing through the tight green scrub  
Your neck was forced to double back in order to see his face. Maybe if you encounter him on someplace else; say I dunno, umm anywhere, you would deliberately flirt with him, but the fact that he removed the stethoscope from around his thick neck with strong long fingers and placed it on his ears snapped you back to reality.

“Drowning!? Wh- what do you mean she’s dro-“ Your question was cut by a huge hand on your face, a mean really it was ridiculously big, it could cover your whole face. 

You shoved the hand a side, in the less rude way you could and saw Lunch auscultate Daisy’s chest.  
“Just what I thought…” shaking his head he spoke to Charlie. “We need to take him to the examination room and give him 5 ml of Furosemide right away.”

“Yes, Doc!” Charlie picked Daisy up from you and took her to the room at the end of the narrow hall.

Dumbfounded you stood there not knowing what was happening, drowning? How could she be drowning!?

“Are you the owner?”  
“Wh-What? Yeah… I’m her mom!”  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Winchester; I’m the Vet on call tonight. Look your dog… he-“  
“She! Is a she, her name’s Daisy!” Okay, maybe the words came out a bit harshly that you intended.

He gave you a kind smile that you never notice in order to focus on knowing what the hell was going on behind that wooden door. Warmth on your shoulder made you look to your side. Dr Winchester immediately retreat his hand.

“She’s gonna be fine…” He assured you with a big smile as he walked down the corridor. Not knowing what to do you stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing.  
\- - - - - -

Pacing up and down for what it seemed like hours; actually only 15 minutes passed according to your watch, till the phone ringing on the front desk startled you. Charlie came from the mysterious room and smiled at you before answering: “Jefferson Animal Hospital…”

The door was cracked open, so with determination you walked the 10 feet and poked your head in.

Daisy was peacefully lying on the metal table with an IV on her front paw, the see-through little hose lead to a small plastic pouch with transparent liquid, and she was wearing a diaper.

Dr Mountain’s muscular back was on display as he leaned over the table clearly writing something down, like filling a form.

“You can go in…” The soft voice of Charlie made you yelp and jump up, pushing the door open waking Daisy up.  
She looked at you and started wiggling her tail. You felt a warm tear drop from the side of your jaw when you reach for her. Ignoring the big man standing next to her you cupped her little head and leant over to press your forehead to hers.

“Hello, baby… how you doing? You got me so scared!?”

“She is doing better now.” Again that warmth on your body, his time on your back, between your shoulder blades rubbing in small circles; soothing you.

“She needs to be here ‘till her body get rids of all the liquid that was on her lugs…”

You looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

“Daisy has a pulmonary edema; which means her lungs were filled with fluids, that was causing her to pant, she was struggling to get oxygen; she was practically drowning internally, that’s why she kept her head up.”

You nodded not fully understanding why this was happening. “Wh-What- Why?”

“Normally, on dogs, pulmonary edemas are caused by heart failures… but we won’t know for sure until we do further tests on her. For now, we need to focus on her lungs so she can breathe.”

“Yeah…”

“I want to keep her here for the next 24hs for observations, is that okay with you?”

You just nodded unable to talk as the knot on your throat tightening.

“We gave her a strong diuretic that’s why she is wearing a diaper… Is she allergic to anything?

“Not that I know of…” your voice tremble as you bottom lip quivered… “She sleeps with me, on my bed every night. Sho- should I leave her something of mine… I don’t know, like my sweater or my t-shirt so she won’t miss me?”

“Of course! I was going to suggest that!” he chuckled and you noticed those big dimples on his cheeks.

“You can come with me and we’ll discuss the details and you can go back to see her one last time before you go home.” Charlie was standing next to you and nodding. 

With a kiss on your baby’s head you followed Charlie to the front desk.  
\- - - - - -

“I’ll be here first thing in the morning, I swear! And I’ll bring you Tootsie, so she can keep you company.”  
“Mmmhnnnn mmhnnn mhhhnnnnn” That little whining sound she made broke your heart, but you knew she staying the night was for her own good and you weren’t allow to stay, so you removed your sweater and the your shirt as quickly as possible while the two of you where alone and then threw your sweater over your head in the blink of an eye. 

“This is for you baby… I wish I could take something of yours as well, I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“She’s gonna be alright, I’ll make sure of it!” You turned around to see the hottest Vet you’ve ever seen… ‘Not now Y/N! Jeez!’ 

“Umm… you… mmm you put your sweater backwards.” He was pointing to your chest and you looked down to notice the big Mickey Mouse face was nowhere to be found.

Slipping your arms into the sleeves you tuned the top around and slid your arms back out in a quick motion, noticing the dimples showing again and the slight brush of pink on his cheeks.

“Thank you.” You shook his hand, both of you standing by the front door, he accompanied you and explained you some last details on the electrocardiogram that your dog needed.

“Here,” He dug on the front pocket of his scrub jacket and pulled pen and a small card.  
“This is my… number and my intern, so you can call me when I’m off duty, or you call and get transferred directly to my office.”

You looked back up as you started walking backwards and the sliding door opened for you to go though.  
“Thank you, so much… again! I’ll be here in a few hours anyways.”

“Good night Y/N, and don’t worry about her, if anything happens we’ll call you…”

“Good night Doc…”

“Please, call me Sam…”

With a shocked smile you waved at him. “Okay… Good night Sam.”


End file.
